Just a Friendly Little Game
by evadere
Summary: Serenity needs to study, and videogames just seem to be getting in her way. So how can Seto and Joey be of assistance?


**Just A Friendly Little Game **

Disclaimer : I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is for SxS Awards 'Video Game" theme.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The words seemed to blur into one another as Serenity turned the pages of her textbook. She just wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep. Better yet, fall asleep in Seto's arms. Sighing she opened her bedroom door.

"Would you turn that useless junk down! I am TRYING to study!" Serenity had emphasized the word trying, because it had been two hours and she had made no progress. That damn thing that seem to have a mind control over her brother and the rest of the male population was the reason why. Video Games. Serenity shuddered, they were an evil invention, made to transform a normal everyday male into drooling stupid zombie with muscular fingers from hours of incessant playing. Honestly, how can someone spend hours after hours, just to pass a few levels. It was insane!

"SIS, IT AIN'T SO BAD AND I'M ALMOST DONE! ONLY FOUR MORE LEVELS TA GO!" If Serenity could see Joey from the living room she would have known that his eyes had been glued to the screen. She was surprised he had heard her at all. Narrowing her eyes she slammed the door shut and dropped onto her bed. Sleep was crawling into her system quickly, but fortunately her cell phone began to ring. She immediately smiled when she realized Seto was calling her. She answered with a mixture of a stifled yawn and a hello.

"Hope you're in the mood to go out," Seto's smooth voice had Serenity practically melting.

"I can't! I have to study and I can't even get through two chapters! I really want to go and I miss you. . ." Serenity frowned as she began to bite her thumbnail.

"Don't worry and stop biting your nails. It's not healthy." Serenity smiled, marveling in the fact that Seto knew her and her bad habits so well. He continued on, telling her that he was on his way to her already. Luckily he had ended the day quickly and even if he couldn't take her out, he still wanted to spend time with her. As she got off the bed, an idea sprung to mind.

"Well you could come over and play videogames.. ." Serenity offered, listening to Seto laughing on the other end.

"Serenity, I didn't know you played video games, " Seto stopped laughing and said in a mischievous voice, "They're too easy and besides, there are other things we could be doing . . ."

"Don't make me hang up! It won't be me you'll be playing, I can't stand those things. It'll be Joey. He's just in the living room playing, and it's so annoying. At least you'll keep him company and I can study... maybe even convince him that he doesn't need to have the TV. on maximum volume either. " Serenity knew the answer even before she finished her sentence.

"There's more of a challenge in turning a doorknob then playing against your brother." Luckily for Serenity, she knew how to push Seto's buttons.

"Don't think I'll let that comment slide, but I get it. You've never played against him in video games, so you of course don't want to risk. . . I mean encounter the possibility of l_osing_ to him. . ." Serenity bit her lip, listening to the silence on the other end.

"Seto?"

"I'll be there in 3 minutes." She heard the click of the disconnection and tossed her phone onto her bed. Sitting down in her chair, she leaned back, stretching her arms out. 'Perfect, I can study, control the obnoxious volume of the TV., have Joey play against someone... and of course have Seto to myself when I'm done studying.'

Maybe it would be good. Seto and Joey interacting, playing video games in a friendly environment. RIGHT. She though of all possibilities for weapons in the living room. Including the desk lamp, TV. remote, some picture frames. Even the TV. and video controls itself were dangerous, knowing Seto and Joey. Walking into the living room, she passed in front of Joey. Joey complained of her blocking his view…

"Seto's coming over..."

"WHAT! WHY! SERENITY. . . MONEYBAGS!"

" You'll be playing against him."

"Joey?"

"HOPE HE'S PREPARED TO TAKE ON THE WHEELINATOR! I'M GONNA WIPE THAT ANNOYING SMIRK OFF HIS FACE WHEN I ANNIHALTE HIS NINJAS!"

Shaking her head, she walked over to the door and leaned against it. She heard the limo pull up and within a few seconds the doorbell rang. Opening the door she jumped onto Seto, her arms wrapping around his neck as he hugged her tightly. His eyes were bright and he smiled at her sweetly as she tugged him inside. He gave Serenity a swift kiss on the lips and walked into the living room. She could have sworn he had been practicing the next line and sinister smirk on the ride here.

"Ready for defeat from your master . . . Mutt?"

Serenity couldn't help grin as her brother began the threats that Kaiba always ignored. She just kept imagining them halfway into a level, and all of a sudden they were on the floor trying to strangle each other.

As she closed the door and went back to her books, she muttered to know one in particular, "Good idea. . . maybe. Safe? Well. . . maybe not."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The End **

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N : Ehhh… It wasn't gonna come out like this originally… I was gonna have Serenity have the idea only, since Seto and her weren't together.. But of course.. They have to be :heart:


End file.
